Camping to Deepen a Bond
by Jack Ishima
Summary: Takeru and Hikari's class go on a camping trip with results no one would expect. If any one has read this I was given permission to finish this by the original author.
1. Default Chapter

Camping to Deepen a Bond

Disclaimer: Let's see, which metaphor should I give today? Hmm...nothing coming. Oh well. Here's a poem that says it all. Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own digimon so you can't sue. 

Author's note: Well, gotta tell you something. This is my very first fic for fanfic.net so don't babble to me that it's bad or something. I hope you guys'll like it though. Well, I really like this fic and so after you read, tell me what you think. Till then, enjoy.

"Hey Hikari, how's it going?" asked Takeru 

"It's good. So Takeru, you all ready for the camping trip?" asked Hikari. 

"Guess so, hope I have everything. How about you?"

"Think I'm prepared. Got everything set like a week ago, I'm so excited!"

"Well, lets set our stuff on the bus and get going!"

All the students packed their stuff on the bus, as Mr. Fugiyama counted everyone off. 

"Kamiya Hikari, Motimiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru, ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama. When everyone was present, they all got on the bus. "Ok, you will sit with your camp partner. 

Please be Hikari! Please be Hikari! thought Daisuke as he crossed both of his fingers.

"Daisuke and Cody, Yolei and Ken, Takeru and Hikari, ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama as he went through the list.

Ken came with on this trip? thought Takeru 

Damn! Now I'm not with Hikari, but worse, she's with Takeru!!! I'm gonna kill him! thought Daisuke as he made a fist. Everyone got into their seat. "Hey Cody, let me sit on the edge, ok?" asked Daisuke.

"Ok, Daisuke," said Cody.

Great, now I can at least go near Hikari he thought.

"So Takeru, I want window, ok?" asked Hikari.

"Aww, I wanted the window. How about we do rock, paper, scissors?" 

"Ok then."

Daisuke overheard them, and started to cheer for Takeru "Go Takeru! Beat Hikari!" he shouted.

Both Takeru and Hikari looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling ok Daisuke?" asked Takeru

Daisuke gave a surprised look. "Oh me! Yeah! I'm just fine!!! Why do you ask?!?" he shouted suspiciously.

"Well for one thing, you're cheering for me instead of Hikari," answered Takeru

"Yeah, well can't I cheer for a fellow brother?" 

"Uhh...I guess," said Takeru still confused, but he didn't care. They continued to tie 9 times, but finally, "Paper! Yay! Paper beats rock! I win!" shouted Hikari. She gave a big smile and sat by the window.

Great, now I can't even talk to Hikari because of Takeru thought Daisuke. He made a fist of anger, but it died down when Cody asked, "Daisuke, are you ok? You're acting weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine Cody." 

A little into the trip, Hikari turned to Takeru

"Hey Takeru, do you wanna pull a prank on Daisuke?" asked Hikari.

"Sure Hikari," he replied. Hikari sat on his lap, and Daisuke immediately took notice. She had her arms around Takeru and was commenting on how he looked. 

"Oh Takeru, you look so handsome today," she said. Then she held his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she nuzzled her head into his chest. Takeru just gave a deep shade of red on his face. Daisuke was paralyzed with anger and sadness. 

"You look so cute when you blush," she replied, actually telling the truth, but Takeru didn't know. She felt his face, and she put Takeru's arms around her. Then she cuddled with him. All Takeru could do was blush the whole time. Daisuke was still paralyzed with rage and sadness. Then Hikari got off his lap, and started to laugh. Then she elbowed Takeru and whispered, "Come on Takeru, didn't you see the expression on Daisuke's face?"

"Expression?" he said still blushing. Then he got some sense knocked into him and said, "Oh. Hahahahah...." He gave a fake laugh, but was wishing that Hikari really meant what she said.

By now, a lot of the people were sleeping. Takeru, Hikari, and a couple of the other campers were still awake though. 

"I'm getting tired of playing gameboy," said Takeru But Hikari didn't hear because she was listening to her Discman. She closed her eyes as she hummed with the music. Takeru just smiled at her weakly because she looked funny nodding her head to the music.

After a while, everyone was asleep except Takeru and Hikari. Takeru was crossing his arms and closing his eyes deep in thought, and Hikari was staring out the window. It was around midnight, and the full moon was real bright. Soon Hikari tapped Takeru on the shoulder. Startled, he made a little jump.

"Takeru, it's just me."

"Oh Hikari. Sorry, I've been kind of bored, and the tap broke it." 

"Do you want to do something?" 

"Like what?"

"Umm...how about we play a game."

"A game? I guess...but what kind?" Hikari gave a sly smile. "Truth or dare."

"Sure, who goes first?" asked Takeru

"I will, truth."

"Ok...do you like Daisuke?" She gave a surprised look.

"Daisuke??? No!" she said a little loud, because some of the people gave a little moan.

"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"I choose...truth."

"Ok, do you have a crush on anyone."

"Uhh...yes," he replied shyly. Hikari's eyes widened. 

"Do I know this person?"

"Sorry, only one question, Hikari. Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok...hmm...I dare you to...kiss Daisuke."

"What?!? Aww...do I have to?"

"Yup."

"TTTTTTTT.KKKKKKKKKKKK. Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeee?" She gave Takeru a puppy face, which he caved in immediately. 

"Oh fine, but you have to kiss someone." She gave a smile.

"Anyone?"

"Yeah, I guess," answered Takeru She sat closer to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Takeru blushed deeply.

"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, you know the person you have a crush on, is she someone I know?"

"Yes," replied Takeru Hikari was starting to get excited.

"Ok, I choose truth," she said.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" asked Takeru

"Yes I do," she smiled.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"Ah ah ah! Only one question!"

"Sorry Hikari, ok I choose truth."

"Is the girl you like on the bus?"

"Uhh...yes."

"Ok, I choose dare."

"Go punch Daisuke in the arm." She got up and punched Daisuke. Then she quickly ran back to her seat. Daisuke just gave a little snort, and they both giggled.

"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?" she asked Takeru

"Dare." He said. She thought for a while to think of what to dare him, then she got an idea. She gave a big smile.

"Ok, go kiss the person you like," she said. Takeru didn't move. "Takeru? Come on, kiss the girl you like." 

"Ok, but first I gotta tell who I like though."

"Sure," she answered. Takeru went next to her ear. 

"Hikari Kamiya." Hikari's face brightened, and Takeru kissed her on the lips. Hikari started to kiss back, and then Takeru felt Hikari's tongue go in his mouth. He gave Hikari some tongue and they frenched for an extremely long time as they held each other's face. When they finally stopped, they slowly backed their heads and opened their eyes.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," she said. They smiled at each other for a while. Then soon after, they fell asleep on each other.

**The next day**

The next day, everyone woke up when they fell of their seats, from the sudden halt of the bus.

"AH!" cried everyone.

"We're here everybody. Now before we all get off the bus, I have to tell you guys what to do. Everyone will get a reserved camp area in the forest, and pitch their tent and stuff there. The main camp base should be easy to get to from any area because there is a path leading to it. Anytime you hear the camp horn go off, that means that there is an event taking place, whether it be eating, cleaning, etc. ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama. 

Man, I'm going to fall asleep soon if he doesn't stop talking. Wonder where Hikari is thought Daisuke to himself. He looked around, and saw she was sitting next to Takeru, listening to Mr. Fugiyama. 

"...Bears! Beware of bears and other forest animals. Don't go near them. If there is one hanging around your camp area, go tell one of the counselors or myself. Any questions?" asked Mr. Fugiyama. Takeru raised his hand.

"What if a bear is too close to you and you can't go to the main camp base, then what should you do?"

"Ah, good question Takeru If a bear is too close so you can't run, then pretend to play dead. Bears do not eat dead things, but beware of foxes or wolves because they do."

They all got out of the bus and grabbed their stuff. Hikari had a lot of stuff so Takeru helped carry some of them. They went to an empty camp area near the lake, so they decided to pitch their tent there. They unpacked everything and made it comfy for the next couple of weeks.

"Wow Hikari, you brought a BIG tent!!!" exclaimed Takeru as he bent his head back just to see the top of it. "I mean, it's as big as my room! That's why your bags were so heavy!"

"Thanks for carrying my bag again, Takeru And I need a big tent to put all my stuff in it! It makes me feel like I'm at home in the forest."

"Ok, so anyways, what do you have in those bags besides the really big tent?"

"Oh just some things that I like to carry around with me."

"Alright." Takeru took out his alarm clock. "It's almost 8 PM. We should go to sleep soon, so that we don't have to get cranky tomorrow."

They laid their air mats and sleeping bags in the tent. They got their toothbrushes and went to the lake. After they brushed their teeth, they washed their face. They went back to the tent, where they had to change. "Uhh...who should change first?" asked Takeru

"I don't know...you can if you want."

"Ok, thanks Hikari." After he changed he came out in his boxers and a T-shirt. Hikari blushed when she saw him in his underwear. Then Takeru waited outside as she changed. After about 3 minutes, she said he could come in. He came in the tent, shivering.

"Thanks Hikari, I was getting real cold out there."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had trouble when my zipper was stu-" She stopped dead in her tracks and blushed. Takeru just smiled at her. They lay down on their beds, and turned off the lamp. Hikari soon fell asleep, but Takeru stayed awake. He usually didn't fall asleep till 10 or 11 anyways so he just put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of the tent. He could see the moon light shine past it. 

Hmm......I'm sleeping next to the hottest girl in the world, and I don't do anything about it. Well I'm an idiot. She looks cute when she sleep. She closes her eyes so tightly. She is my best friend, and has been since like when? Well she knows that I have a crush on her. We even kissed. Wonder if she liked it. Hope she did because I really liked it. I mean, we frenched each other. How many times do you see just friends frenching each other? Not a lot. Aw man! Why am I answering my own questions?!? Well that settles it. I'm going nuts. Or maybe I'm going nuts for Hikari...so many unanswered questions...so little time...zzzzz.... 

The next day, Takeru was woke up and saw Hikari snuggled next to him. He turned to her. "..." he said. 

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M SLEEPING WITH Hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MAN!!!!!!!! NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep it cool, Takeru Now, what happened yesterday? I don't remember. Lets see...I was thinking to myself...that's all! Did she snuggle with me while I was asleep? Uhh...damn! I think too much! Well I do like that she's all cuddled next to me. I'd sure like to touch her nice bottom. Why am I thinking like a pervert?! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep all these thoughts bottled up? I usually never do that. Maybe Hikari was cold. Yeah, that's it. She must have been cold. She seems pretty happy right now. Ow! She's holding me too tight...=) alright!!!

He put his arms around Hikari and gave a heavy sigh. Hikari, still asleep gave a sigh too and cuddled closer to Takeru not realizing it. 

**Hikari's dream**

"Takeru!!!" 

"Hikari!!!" They run toward each other and fall in each other's arms.

"I love you more then anything ever created, Hikari."

"And I you, Takeru" They hugged other real tightly, and soon they began to kiss each other with passion. The whole scene around them was exploding with fireworks and the sun seemed to just beam on them. Sweet music played and everyone cheered for them.

**Reality**

Hikari was holding Takeru tighter then ever and he could barely breathe. 

"Uck! Can't...breathe...well...but...so...reward.........ing..." Takeru shook Hikari so she would wake up. When she got out of her dream, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was holding Takeru tightly. 

"EEK!" 

She stopped holding Takeru and went back to her bed. She was blushing and was embarrassed. She couldn't look at Takeru Then she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Takeru, confused about what just happened came over to her. 

I've never seen Hikari so emotional. She always had a strong spirit

"Hikari, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry...Takeru.." she managed to say.

"For what?"

"For...for...for holding you."

"Hey Hikari, it's ok. You were just cold, right?"

Hikari figured that's what happened and she stopped crying. 

"Yeah...I guess I was." Takeru gave Hikari a warm smile and she smiled back. 

"Ok, so how about we get ready for today?" asked Takeru

"Alright," said Hikari. 

It was cold, so they put on their jackets. Then they headed outside with their toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and towel and washed up for the day. When they finished, they changed into new set of clothes. Then they hung out around their camp area, waiting for the horn to ring. As they waited, they talked to each other.

"So Takeru, now that we're girl-friend/boy-friend, what should we do together?" asked Hikari.

"G-g-ggirl-friend/B-b-b-bbb-boy-f-riend?" he asked nervously.

Hikari smiled at his shyness. 

"Of course silly. We both know that we like each other, and we kissed, right! So we're a couple now," she explained.

...OH MY GO* YES!!! ME AND Hikari SITTING ME IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE TOGETHER!!! thought Takeru, but he kept a smooth look on his face.

"I guess so," he replied.

"So, why are we sitting so far apart then?" asked Hikari.

Takeru noticed that they were pretty far apart too. Then they sat next to each other.

"Hmm...so, what do you think we'll do today?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go hiking or fishing. I hope we play basketball! I'd love a game of basketball during camp."

Hikari giggled at Takeru's comments and soon they heard the horn ring.

"Time for breakfast," said Takeru

With that, they headed off for breakfast. During the way, Hikari started to shiver, not a lot though because she didn't want Takeru to notice, but of course, Takeru, being the over caring kind of guy he was, noticed. 

"Hikari, you're shivering!"

"It's n-nothing..." she said.

Takeru gave her his jacket and hat, and put his arm around her. She felt warm right away. 

"Thanks Takeru I feel warm already."

He smiled at her, glad she was happy, but he was starting to shiver.

Aw man! It's freezing, but I can't let Hikari notice! She might give me back my stuff and get cold again. NO! I won't have that! Gotta stand tall and fight the weather!

He soon started to turn pale along the way and was starting to drag a little. Hikari noticed this and felt his face. 

"Takeru!!! You're freezing!!! Let me give you your jacket back," she said as she was removing Takeru's jacket, but he stopped her.

"N-n-no! I'm not-t go-goin-g-g to let you get c-c-c-cold..." he managed to say.

Hikari didn't like how Takeru was being stubborn, but finally got an idea. She put her arms around Takeru and put her head on his shoulder, so she was covering him with her heat. Takeru felt relaxed from the heat. He snuggled closer to Hikari too, and soon, they were so close together, you'd think they were one. They shared their jackets and walked to the main camp base. When they got there, everyone was staring at the couples.

"What's with everyone?" asked Takeru

"I don't know," answered Hikari.

Everyone gave a big groan, "Awww man!". The girls were upset that the cutest guy, and guys were upset that the cutest girl, were a couple now. Then Daisuke entered the scene with Cody, and saw Takeru and Hikari holding each other. 

AH! It's been one day, and he's already putting moves on my girl!!! I'm going to settle this! 

He marched up to Takeru "Hey T.A.!!! What the heck do you think you're doing? Messing with my girl!"

He pushed Takeru out of Hikari's reach. He continued to push Takeru, but Takeru finally got angry enough, and pushed Daisuke hard to the ground. "Daisuke, what are you doing? I don't want to fight you!"

Daisuke got up and said, "Well that's too bad for you T.M.!"

"And another thing! The name's Takeru!"

Daisuke started to run after Takeru and was about to punch him, but Takeru just stuck his hand out and held Daisuke's head and pushed him to the floor. 

"Come on Daisuke. This is stupid, I'm not going to fight over who gets Hikari. Now let's just stop, alright?"

Daisuke got up, madder then ever.

"My goggles we won't fight! Come on wimp, I'll take you down!"

He raised his fist and started attacking Takeru, but Takeru just dodged all of them easily. Everyone was gathered around, watching the 1/2 a fight.

"Obviously, you've never fought an older brother," commented Takeru as he dodged Daisuke's punches.

"Oh, that's it!" shouted Daisuke.

He charged after Takeru, but Takeru just tripped him. 

"Daisuke, come on! Stop doing this to yourself. Come on, give me your hand," said Takeru as he stuck out his hand. Then Daisuke, still on the floor, took a rock and slammed it against Takeru's hand. Takeru shouted in pain. He got a deep cut in his hand. He held his hand trying to stop the bleeding, when Daisuke pounced on him. Then he started to punch Takeru in the stomach and other places. Takeru, too weak from the deep cut, couldn't get him off. He continued to get hit by Daisuke when Hikari knocked Daisuke on the head with her fist. Everyone gawked at her. She ran to Takeru, who was all scratched, bruised, and bloody from the punches.

"Takeru! Are you alright?"

Takeru slowly got up, but his hand was still bleeding.

"I'm fine, the cut just stings, that's all."

Hikari helped him up and they walked to the nurse, leaving everyone behind.

When they came in the nurse's office, the nurse gave a startled look. 

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

"Nothing," answered Takeru

The nurse went up to him and looked at his hand.

"Lets clean it up first. Then we can put some medicine on and wrap a piece of cloth over it."

After they fixed the cut, they joined everybody in the mess hall. They grabbed a tray and sat next to their friends.

Takeru sat next to his friend, Justin, and Hikari sat at a different table with her friend Kathy, or how everyone calls her, Kat.

"So Takeru, you and your girl hitting it off well, huh?" asked Justin.

"Huh? What? She's not my girl, we're just friends, that's all."

"Ok, sure. Since when do friends walk together all cuddled up?"

Takeru blushed not realizing that everyone was staring at him and Hikari for that.

"Well...I uhh...umm...is it getting hot in here?" he asked nervously.

"Takeru, it's like 30 degrees. How can you be...OOOOHHHHH!!! Hahahah! You're nervous! Well don't worry, you're getting all worked up for nothing, but DAMN! Hikari's the hottest girl in the school. How'd she end up going out with a guy like you?"

"Shut up Justin. Besides, I never said I was going out with her or anything."

"Come on Takeru, you stupid or something? What do you think boyfriends and girlfriends do? Play dress up or have tea parties? They go out on dates and kiss and stuff. For real man, think."

"Uhh..." said Takeru speechless.

Meanwhile, back with Hikari and her friend Kat, they were talking about the same thing.

"So, when did you and Takeru start seeing each other?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari.

"You know, become an item and date?"

"We're not an item or anything. We're just friends."

"Uh huh...sure. But tell me, since when do friends start walking together, with their arms around each other? I mean you guys were sharing the same jackets! Get real Hikari. Everyone saw it too."

"Uhh..." said Hikari, knowing now why everyone was staring at them.

"Your even wearing Takeru's hat. So anyways, when did you guys start going out with each other?"

"We never went out with each other, Kathy."

"Oh, so you two just became a couple yesterday or today?"

"Umm..." said Hikari speechless.

Back at Takeru's table, they were continuing to talk about the same thing.

"So Takeru, have you kissed her yet?" asked Justin.

"Uhh...............well........." said Takeru

"HAHAHA! You did! Well don't worry. I won't TELL ANYBODY THAT YOU AND Hikari KISSED EACH OTHER!!!" he said loud enough for everybody to hear. 

Takeru froze. He was blushing deep and so was Hikari. Everyone gave hoots and hollers and laughed. Takeru and Hikari both sunk into their seats, embarrassed. The teachers broke up the commotion and after the crowd went back to eating and chatting, Takeru punched Justin in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Take a guess," said Takeru, upset at what Justin did.

"Sorry, but now don't you feel better not keeping it a secret anymore?"

Takeru didn't want to admit it, but he actually did feel good about letting it out.

After breakfast, everyone was divided into teams. There were five in total. Takeru was in group #0 along with Hikari. In #5, there were Daisuke, Cody, and in team #3, there was Yolei and Ken. When they all got their groups, they went to an area to discuss all the events. 

"Uhh...so counselor, what event are we doing first?" asked one of the guys in #0. 

"Ok, the first event taking place is the.........ah! Here it is, the first event is baseball. Anyone here a real pro at that?" One girl and two guys raised their hands. "Ok, that's good. The next event is river rafting. Anyone here good at that?" One girl and one guy raised their hands.

"Me and my dad used to do it all the time when I was young," said the boy.

"Ok...so anyway, the next event is soccer. Anyone like soccer?" Three girls raised their hands up and 2 guys raised their hands too. "Wow, a lot of people like soccer, ehh? Ok so anybody good at......tennis?" Hikari and a couple of others raised their hands. "Excellent!"

Takeru leaned over to Hikari and whispered, "You know how to play tennis?"

"Yeah, Sora taught me how during the summer. I'm pretty good now."

"Oh, you gotta teach me! I don't know anything about it."

"Heehee, ok. Sure thing Takeru"

"Ok, so now that last event would be...............ah yes. Basketball. Anybody real good at that?" Takeru's hand shot up, along with 2 others. Everyone else who didn't raise their hands pointed to Takeru "Hahaha...so Takeru, are you the basketball champ?" Takeru just blushed a little.

"He's the captain of the basketball team!" shouted a boy.

"Yeah! He's real good!" said another guy.

"Yeah...I could watch him all day..." said a girl. Hikari glared at the girl, and the girl quickly looked away.

"Ok, then how about everyone get 2 laps around the camp and then come back here to practice baseball." Everyone started to head off and run.

Meanwhile, at Daisuke, Yolei, and Cody's group, they were talking about the same thing. 

"So, who's the best at soccer?" asked their counsler.

Daisuke beamed with pride as he shot his hand up. 

"Just call me the soccer master!" 

"Yeah yeah, so who's the best at tennis?" A couple of the girls raised their hands and one boy did too. "Alright, now who's good at basketball?" No one raised their hands. Suddenly, Daisuke's hand shot up. 

"Alright, so you're a soccer and basketball master?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Ok! Now everyone give me 4 laps around the camp and then come back to practice baseball!" With that, everyone began running off.

Takeru and Hikari were half way done with their running. Right when they started their second, they met up with Daisuke, who was running his first.

"Hey Daisuke," said Takeru

"Wuh? Oh, hey T.S., HI Hikari!" Daisuke gave her a big smile. Hikari gave a disgusted look. She looked at Takeru, who was also smiling at her. She smiled back. This made Daisuke extremely mad.

Damn Takeru It's all because of him that Hikari isn't with me! Wish I could change that...hmm... He thought for a long time but nothing came to him.

"Almost...huff...done...huff...with our...laps...huff," said Takeru to Hikari.

"Yeah...huff...just a little...further." With that, they decided to run as fast as they could, leaving Daisuke in the dust.

"Huh? Takeru's not getting away that fast with Hikari!" Daisuke started to speed up as fast as he could. Takeru and Hikari saw Daisuke speeding up behind them. 

"Uh oh, he's catching up," said Hikari.

"Yeah...I think I have an idea on how to ditch him." They continued to run and saw a couple of big trees on the side of the path. 

"Follow me!" shouted Takeru and he grabbed Hikari's wrist and pulled her behind the trees.

"Whoa!" shouted Hikari as she was pulled behind. Takeru was against the tree and held Hikari tightly close to him, which made Hikari blush a little. Hikari was tightly held by Takeru as she heard Daisuke running past them. They still waited for 1 more minute after he was gone so they could catch their breath.

"I think he's gone now," said Takeru

"Yeah, lets go," answered Hikari. They went out behind the trees and finished up their lap. 

When they got to their baseball field, they saw that there were a couple other people already there. So they grabbed a mitt and a ball and started to play catch together.

"Here you go Hikari!"

"Ok Takeru!" She caught the ball. 

"Now Hikari, I want you to throw it was fast as you can to me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just throw you're fastest!"

"Ok..." said Hikari. She winded up for the pitch. Then she forced it forward and threw the ball right into Takeru's glove. Takeru caught it and let go of the ball.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Takeru as he started to jump around holding his hand. Hikari gave a little giggle and skipped to Takeru

"Are you ok, Takeru?" she asked.

".................."

"Aww...poor Takeru" She took off his glove and saw his hand was all red. She felt it and Takeru winced in pain. 

"Let's get you an ice pack."

"Uh uh..." said Takeru

"Takeru, come on. Don't be stubborn."

"No."

"Hmph...hmm...well I got an idea." She held Takeru's hand to her face and gave it a kiss. Takeru blushed as he caught some people looking. Hikari didn't care though.

"Thanks Hikari...feels a lot better." Hikari gave him a smile.

"Your very welcome, Takeru"

They decided to stop playing catch and grabbed a bat and only one glove and a ball. First it was Hikari to hit the balls. Takeru under threw the balls and Hikari hit every single one, but not far.

"Here, Hikari. Don't have the bat so close to your body. Let me show you." Takeru took the bat and told Hikari to throw a ball to him. She under threw the ball and Takeru whacked it out of the field.

"So that's how, ok?" Hikari nodded and Takeru handed her the bat.

"Ok, remember what I told you, Hikari," said Takeru and he tossed her a ball. She whacked it hard and it went straight into the sky. Takeru stared as the ball headed out of the field.

"How's that, Takeru?" asked Hikari.

"Now that! Is a very...Very good hit!"

"Hmm hmm," laughed Hikari. "Thanks Takeru" Just then, the coach came to the field and motioned everyone to gather around. 

"Ok, be sure to be ready tomorrow because we first verse team is...team 1. Ok, everyone is dismissed to free time for 30 minutes, then head for the mess hall and we'll be having lunch. Till then everybody."

With that, everyone headed off in their own separate ways. Takeru and Hikari decided to stop by their camping area. 

"Hmm..." Takeru said to himself. Hikari looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing...just glad that I came to this trip." She smiled at him.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Oh lots of reasons...it's fun, I love camping, it's good to be in the outdoors, we play a lot of sports,..." 

"Oh..." said Hikari, a little sad that he didn't mention her.

"Yeah, those are all nice things..." he said, "but the nicest part of this is that you came, Hikari." He smiled at her. Hikari's face brightened. 

"Really Takeru?" she asked. He gave a nod and put his arms around her like he did before at the trees. Hikari gave a pleasant sigh and smiled. They walked off to their camp area together, happily.

When they got there, they went in their big tent. Then they sat on their sleeping mattresses. 

"Hmm...hey Takeru Do you think we'll do good against the other teams?"

"Huh? Of course Hikari, and besides, if we don't, it won't matter, will it?"

"Guess not," she said. Takeru smiled and sat next to her. She smiled back at him and held his hand. He looked down at it and blushed. 

"Hehe..." he laughed nervously. 

"What's wrong Takeru?" asked Hikari jokingly.

"I don't know. I'm just real glad that I got to meet you, Hikari."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too, Takeru" She put her head on his shoulder. At first Takeru felt uncomfortable, but since he realized no one was watching, and that he loved Hikari and she loved him, he put his head on her head. Then he started to hum a familiar tune.

"Takeru..where did you hear that song?"

"I don't know. I think I've always known it."

"Really? Because for as long as I could remember, I always knew that song too."

"Mmm..." replied Takeru as he slowly rocked Hikari along with him back and forth. She closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

"Huh?" Takeru lifted his head and saw her sleeping. "Hehe, Hikari..." he whispered. Then he put her head on his lap and slowly brushed her hair over and over again. He soon became sleepy himself and he fell asleep too.

A little later, Takeru and Hikari's counselor stuck his head in the tent. 

"Hey you two love birds. Time for lunch." Then he headed for the next camp area. 

Takeru and Hikari blushed.

"Aww man! I can't believe our counselor saw us sleeping together," said Takeru

"Yeah, I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh well. Come on, lets go eat lunch."

"Ok Takeru, just let me unpack something," she said.

"Sure thing, Hikari." Then Hikari went to her bag and pulled out a picture of Takeru It was in a gold frame and very nicely designed. "I've been keeping this, but now I don't need to hide it from you anymore.

"Alright, Hikari. I have a picture of you too, but I was afraid that Daisuke would find it and steal it or something." Hikari smiled knowing that Daisuke probably would.

"Ok, just let me get one more thing," said Hikari. She then got her scarf, but then continued to look through her stuff.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" Then she looked at him worried.

"Takeru? I'm missing some of my clothes. I think someone stole them."

Fin~

What'cha think? Did'ja like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Please R+R. I will accept "constructive critism" but no flaming. Well, if enough ppl review, I'll post up the second part, if not, well...I guess I won't post it then. So thnx for reading through this all and till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp to Deepen a Bond 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Period.

Author's note: Ok, so I loved the first fic of this. Don't know bout you, but anywayz, enjoy the second one. 

Important Children Characters: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Kyle, Tori, Mike, Jimmy, Sarah, Jenny, Jessica, Stephanie, Justin, Kat, Michelle, Ryu, Jin, and Yoko. Miraculously, Takeru & Hikari, Ken & Yolei, Justin & Kat, Ryu & Michelle, Jin & Yoko, Kyle & Sarah, Tori & Jessica, Jimmy & Stephanie, and Mike & Jenny are all couples. Kyle, Tori, Mike, Jimmy, Jessica, Sarah, Jenny, Stephanie are all friends of Daisuke's though. Hehe, what rivalry will there be between the two groups? Find out and enjoy. Also, I know that this is real real real real confusing at the moment, but sooner or later, you'll catch on, I hope. Reminder again. TK's group (TK/Hikari, Yolei/Ken, Justin/Kat, Ryu/Michelle, Jin/Yoko) Daisuke's group (Kyle/Sarah, Tori/Jessica, Jimmy/Stephanie, Mike/Jenny) 

"What?" asked Takeru

"Someone must have stolen my clothes while we were gone. Go check if you have your clothes, Takeru" Takeru went to check his bag. Everything was there.

"Everything's here Hikari, I think they just took yours."

"That's odd, they basically took one shirt and one pants, two pairs of socks, five underwear, and five bras..."

"It's probably one of the boys who likes you," said Takeru concerned.

"Really? Who likes me?" asked Hikari. Takeru laughed.

"Just about every boy in the whole school. You're the cutest girl in the world, Hikari."

"Oh...thanks Takeru," said Hikari shyly. She blushed a little.

"Heh, Hikari, you don't have to blush. Don't you know you're the hottest girl?"

"Umm...well......not really," she said shyer then ever. Takeru just gave a little laugh and held Hikari's hands. He looked into her eyes.

"Well you are. You're the most beautiful things my eyes have set on and I'd do anything for you, and Hikari...I promise you that we'll find the thief and get your clothes back, ok?"

"Ok, Takeru" She quickly moved her face to his and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Takeru gave her a warm smile. Hikari instantly fell for his smile, and loved seeing it. She dreamingly smiled back. She was so into his smile, she barely heard the horn ring.

"Hikari, it's time to eat," said Takeru

"Hmm? Wuh?" she asked. Takeru shook her a tint and she came back to her senses.

"Oh! Sorry Takeru, guess I was off in a dream world."

"Hmm, guess you were Hikari. So, you hungry or is it just me?"

"Yeah, lets go."

They both headed down the path to the mess hall to eat. Along the way, they caught up with Yolei and Ken.

"Hey you guys," said Yolei.

"Hey Yolei, hey Ken," said both Takeru and Hikari.

"Hey. So what do you guys think about this trip so far?" asked Ken.

"I like it," said Takeru

"Me too," agreed Hikari.

"Yeah, I never knew your school could be this interesting." 

"Well, yeah, all schools can be interesting once you get to know it and the people within it," said Takeru

"Yeah, all you got to do is just give it a chance, and give some time," replied Hikari.

"I guess so," said Ken. Hikari noticed that Yolei wasn't talking that much.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" Yolei looked up. 

"Huh? Oh...nothing."

"Hmm? Come on Yolei, we know something's up, so what is it?" asked Takeru

"Nothing! I said I'm fine!" she shouted.

"Whoa. Yolei, you don't have to yell or anything. We were just concerned," said Hikari.

"Yeah! Well don't snoop into other's businesses! Come on! Let's go Ken!"

With that, Yolei marched off with Ken following behind her. Takeru and Hikari were left there, staring Yolei off in the distance.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yolei," said Takeru

"I don't know, but what I do know is that she needs our help."

Takeru and Hikari walked along the path thinking of why Yolei was acting the way she was.

Hmm...I wonder why Yolei's so upset. I mean I know that she does go berserk sometimes, but today was a little off the meter. Wonder what Hikari thinks of all this

I hope Yolei's ok. But sometimes she does get on my nerves. I guess it's because that she can do something that I can't. Let out her thoughts. I do want to do that, but I just don't want to hurt others around me. I wish someone would ask me how I felt. Just once. Then I could let it all out

Takeru looked at Hikari. She seemed depressed. Takeru seemed to read her mind.

Hmm...Hikari looks pretty sad. I wonder why. I'll ask

"Hey Hikari?"

Hikari looked up at Takeru

"Yeah Takeru?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" 

She gave a little pause and tried resisting to saying her true feelings.

"I'm fine, Takeru"

"Alright."

I had the chance to tell him my feelings, and I gave it up. I'm so stupid!

Takeru didn't believe her so he decided to ask again.

"Hikari, are you sure you're ok? Anything upsetting you?"

Hikari gave a big sigh and began to cry. Takeru became surprised by her sudden outburst. He let her cry on his shoulder. He held her in his arms as she wept.

"Hikari? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer but continued to cry. Takeru was left there, holding her in the middle of the path.

"It's ok, Hikari. You can share your pain with me. We'll face them together. I promise."

"Sniffle I love you so much, Takeru"

Just then, Daisuke was walking along the path with Cody. They saw Hikari crying and Takeru holding her. To Daisuke, that was enough to tell him that Takeru made her cry.

"What the?" said Daisuke questionally and full of rage.

Daisuke started running toward Takeru and Hikari.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" shouted Daisuke as he charged toward Takeru

"Huh?" said Takeru looking toward Daisuke.

Daisuke came crashing into Takeru, forcing him to let go of Hikari. Daisuke pinned Takeru to the ground, and started to shake Takeru violently.

"What made you think that you could make Hikari cry?! After all she did for you!!! I'll show you how brats like you should be treated!!!"

Daisuke punched Takeru in the stomach once.

"Do you like it?!?! HUH???"

"Daisuke! You idiot! She isn't crying because of me!!!"

"Yeah right!!! Let me see. I see her crying. And you're holding her. Should I believe that you didn't do anything to her???"

"Shut up Daisuke! Get off of me!!!!"

Takeru pushed Daisuke off of him. Then he got up.

"Daisuke. Don't be so fast to judge others. I'll let you go this time since you were just concerned about Hikari, but next time, don't do anything that rational or I might have to do something that I'll regret."

Then Takeru walked to Hikari, who was comforted by Cody. She had stopped crying, but still looked sad. When Hikari saw Takeru all right, she ran up to him and jumped on him. Takeru caught her and hugged her tightly against him.

"I thought that you'd get hurt. I was so worried."

"It's ok, Hikari. But are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I'm just glad to let my dark side out of me. Phew."

Daisuke was heartbroken, watching them all happy together. He had tears in his eyes, but held them back.

"Hikari...you will be mine," said Daisuke to himself. Then he walked off to the mess hall. 

"Hey you two, I'd hate to break up the love scene, but we're going to be late for lunch if we don't hurry up."

"It's ok Cody. I'm not feeling that hungry anymore," said Takeru

"Me either," agreed Hikari. They both looked at each other.

"Alright, I'll just be heading off. See ya later."

"Bye Cody," said Hikari. They waved each other off. Then Takeru realized that Hikari was still on him.

"Hmm..." said Takeru looking at Hikari's beautiful face. He was supporting Hikari up, as she had her arms around his neck. "What am I going to do with you, Hikari? Too beautiful and precious to let go, but too wild to keep." Hikari just giggled a little and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"But definitely worth holding on to," whispered Takeru as he walked back to the camp area holding Hikari.

Lunch had finished, and it was free time. So a couple of Takeru and Hikari's friends decided to go visit Takeru and Hikari. When they got to the camp area, they didn't see Takeru or Hikari. 

"Hmm...wonder where they are," said Justin.

"I don't know, probably in the tent or something. Let's go check," said Michelle. They walked in the tent and saw Takeru and Hikari making out on the air mattress. 

"Ahh!" yelled Michelle. Takeru and Hikari stopped kissing and looked at their friends gawking at them.

"AH!" shouted Takeru and Hikari. They quickly stood up and fixed their shirts. "Uhh...hey you guys. What brings you here," said Takeru embarrassed.

"Umm...we just wanted to chill with you guys, but guess you two are busy," said Jin.

"No, no, no...we're not busy. Umm...sure we'll hang out with you guys," said Hikari.

"Alright, but next time, could you zip up your tent if your going to make out," said Kat. Both Hikari and Takeru blushed.

"Yeah, well next time, could you guys knock?" asked Takeru

"You guys don't have a door to knock on," said Justin.

"Oh yeah..." said Takeru Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, so lets head off to the lake," said Ryu.

"Come on. You guys magnetized to the ground? Let's go," said Jin.

"I'm with Jin, let's hurry up and go," said Yoko.

"You're always with Jin," said Justin.

"Shuddup Justin," snapped Jin.

"Hey, sorry. So let's go then." They all headed out to the lake. When they got there, they started to skip rocks on the water.

"Yeah! The perfect skipping stone! This'll be great," said Justin.

"Yoink!" said Ryu as he stole the rock from Justin.

"Hey! Give that back you freak!" Justin started chasing Ryu as Ryu ran off trying to avoid Justin.

"Hey you two. Stop acting like a couple of children," said Yoko.

"Ha! This is great," said Jin to Takeru as he watched Justin chasing Ryu.

"Hmm..." replied Takeru

"What's wrong Takeru?" asked Hikari.

"Nothing, it's just that I think those guys can hurt themselves if they don't stop."

"Yeah, I think Takeru's right," agreed Michelle.

"Yeah. Hey you guys!!! Stop messing around and get back here!!!" shouted Kat.

They ignored Kat and continued to run around.

"Oh that's it!" shouted Kat. She started to chase after them.

"Oh man. She's in the chase now. I better stop her from killing them," said Jin. He started to chase after them.

"Ack! Now he's chasing after them," said Yoko. 

Takeru, Hikari, Yoko, and Michelle were left standing there, watching the other four chasing each other. They gave a mushroom sigh breath, and gave a big sweat drop. They continued to watch the other four chase each other, and finally Takeru had enough.

"Oh that's it! I'll just grab all of them on my own!" Takeru shouted. He ran off and caught Kat first. Then he grabbed a hold of Jin. They he pinned down Ryu and forced him to give the rock back to Justin. When Takeru was done chasing them, he walked back to the others.

"Finally, geez," said Takeru

"You guys were acting like a couple of 2nd graders, what do you have to say for yourselves?" shouted Yoko.

"Uhh..." said all of them. Jin walked to her.

"Yeah...sorry about that Yoko. Kiss to make it up?" Yoko's anger melted away and she smiled.

"Later," she said smiling.

"So now what do you guys want to do?" asked Ryu.

"Hmm...don't know," replied Jin. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Everyone else did the same thing.

"Hey, how about we go fishing?" asked Justin.

"With what?" asked Kat.

"Hmm...what about we skip some more rocks?" asked Ryu.

"Nah," said Yoko.

"How about we go swimming?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, that's beautiful if you want to catch hypothermia," commented Jin. "I know. How about we make a raft or a boat and we go boating?" 

"Hmm...you know what? That's not too bad of an idea," said Kat.

"Yeah! Let's do it," said Yoko.

"Alright then, let's go boating," announced Takeru "We'll have to divide people up on who finds what. All right, Ryu, Michelle, Justin, and Kat, you guys look for logs and branches to make the boat out of. Jin and Yoko, you two go look for some kind of string to tie it together with. Hikari and I will get the paddles for the boat. Everyone split up now."

Everyone started heading off to find his or her items.

"Where should we go to find paddles?" asked Takeru

"I'm not sure. How about we try the area near the hills?" asked Hikari.

"Sure. Let's go." They headed past the hills to the area with a lot of big trees.

"Hmm...what type of branches should we get?" asked Hikari searching around.

"Try getting a big, thick, long one. Those are the good ones."

"Ok." They searched around for branches that could be used for paddles. While they were searching, Takeru slipped his arm around Hikari's waist. Hikari got surprised, but she felt happy seconds later.

"Hmmhmmhmm," laughed Takeru and Hikari. They continued to walk around side to side looking for a paddle branch. Hikari spotted one and pointed at it.

"How about that one?" asked Hikari. Takeru looked at where she was pointing.

"Hmm...that'll work. I'll go tear it down. Don't go anywhere, ok?" Hikari gave a little giggle.

"Where would I go, Takeru?"

"Umm...I don't know."

"There, you see? Besides, I wouldn't want to go away from you."

"Ok, ok, sorry," said Takeru friendly. He climbed the tree and went toward the branch. He went on it and started to jump a little.

"Oh Takeru, be careful," said Hikari, concerningly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fin- WHOA!" The branch broke off and Takeru fell on the ground.

"Ugh..." moaned Takeru as he fell unconscious.

"Takeru!!!" shouted Hikari as she ran up to his side. She held Takeru in her arms and shook him gently.

"Takeru..Takeru..wake up Takeru.." she whispered. Takeru slowly opened his eyes and thought he was dead because he saw an angel right in front of him. 

"Am...I.........dreaming?" he asked slowly. Hikari gave a smile and hugged him.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid again, Takeru" she said smiling.

"Sorry to worry you like that, Hikari."

"It's ok, but you really scared me for a second." Takeru gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. Will this make it up to you?" Takeru moved forward and kissed Hikari passionately, which Hikari gladly kissed back. After about two minutes of non-stop romance, they slowly backed their heads away. 

"That'll make it up," said Hikari happily. Takeru gave a little laugh. Hikari helped Takeru up and then they both picked up the heavy branch and carried it toward the lake.

"Hey you two, it's about time you came. What took you so long?" asked Michelle.

"Sorry, we had trouble finding a paddle," said Takeru

"Alright, anyway, we got all the tree trunks and branches to make a boat, and it wasn't easy!" exclaimed Justin.

"Yeah, and we found some string to hold it together," said Yoko.

"Ok, lets start tying this boat together," said Takeru They all rolled the trunks and big branches together and tied it real tightly together. When they finished, they took out pocketknives from Takeru's bag and started to shape the paddle. After they finished, they smoothed the raft out and took off all the dirty things and cleaned it with water. Then they dried it and all of them pushed it into the water.

"Yay!" shouted all of them. They all decided to go on. First all the girls went on. Then all the boys dragged the paddle along and carried it to the raft. Then they all pushed off and headed toward the sea. Then Daisuke and his gang appeared out from behind the trees and saw Takeru and his group on the raft.

"Hey, they all want to be sailors," shouted Mike. They all laughed at them. 

"Shuddup!" shouted Justin.

"Yeah!" shouted Kat.

"Ooooo, the sailors are upset! What are you gonna do, whack me with your paddle?" mocked Jimmy. Daisuke's gang all laughed again. They soon picked up rocks and started to throw it toward the raft. 

"Ahhhh! Leave us alone you jerks!" shouted Michelle. Justin and Ryu paddled away from Daisuke's gang as they continued to throw rocks. Then one of them got far into the air. It then smashed right into Yoko's head. She screamed and started to cry. Her head was all bleedy.

"Yoko!" shouted Jin. He felt his anger rising like crazy. "You fags! I'll kill you!" He then jumped off the boat and swung on a vine and landed near Daisuke's gang. 

"Oh man, there in for it now. Jin! Wait up!" shouted Takeru Then he jumped off and swung on the vine and landed next to Jin. 

"Justin, stay with the girls and get somewhere safe. I'm gonna help Takeru and Jin," said Ryu as he swung on the vine and landed next to Takeru

"Come on you guys, it's only 3 of them and 5 of us. We'll kill them!" shouted Tori. The girls from the gang went behind the trees and watched.

"Come on, let's settle this one at a time, who's first?" shouted Ryu.

"Ha! I'll take you," said Kyle mockingly. Then he stepped forward, as did Ryu. They both stared at each other. Then Kyle gave a burst of energy and charged after Ryu. Ryu just stood there, waiting for Kyle to come. Then he opened his eyes wide, and made a fist. Then he made a huge uppercut (kinda like a shoyuken, like from the Ryu at Street Fighters, but anyways) Kyle fell backwards, unconscious. Then Tori came charging after Ryu. He was about to ram him, when Ryu stuck his foot out and kicked Tori in the head. Tori fell unconscious as well.

"Tsk, easy," said Ryu. Then Mike started to charge after Ryu.

"Huh?" said Ryu as he turned his head. Then he saw Mike jumping toward him. Ryu ducked just in time and Mike started to head for Jin. Jin gave a cold stare and back kicked him back to the other side.

"Wuh?" said Daisuke questioningly because they were losing.

"Come on, I'll take you guys on," said Jimmy. He was the one that hit Yoko. Then Ryu was about to face him when Jin stopped him.

"Ryu, I'll handle this," he said in a low cold voice. Ryu looked back and agreed. Jin stepped up and Ryu stepped back.

"Hahaha! So was that your girl or something?" said Jimmy laughing. Jin didn't reply. He just continued to give a cold stare. Then Jimmy suddenly gave a cold stare right back. They continued to stare at each other for a while. Jin was holding all his anger back and Takeru knew that Jin really loved Yoko and wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting her, just like him and Hikari. Jin's bang's glided with the wind. He made a fist and got into fighting stance. Jimmy did the same thing. Then all of the sudden, a BIG rock came whizzing from behind Jimmy, which was thrown by Daisuke and was heading straight for Jin. Jin looked up and backed his fist. Then he slammed on it so hard it shattered into pebbles. Jin looked at his fist, which was a little red, and he stared back at Jimmy. Jimmy gave a surprised look. Then he made a mad dash toward Jin. Jin did the same thing and dashed toward him. They soon both started punching and blocking like crazy. Takeru and Ryu stood in the background, folding their arms.

"Ten bucks says that Jin won't even get hit once," said Takeru to Ryu.

"You crazy? It'll be amazing if that kid can make the wind touch Jin."

They continued to watch as Jin blocked every single one of Jimmy's punches and kicks. Then Jin back flipped away from Jimmy. Then he closed his fists and brought it to his sides. He suddenly made a little energy go off in the air.

"Oh crap. Jin must be pissed off like crazy! I never see him use his energy to anyone except people who really screw with him," explained Ryu. (DBZ Style! Come on, I'm a little hyper today, give me a break) They saw little rocks float in the air. Then, with a sudden blink, Jin shot out his hands and a huge burst of energy blasted toward Jimmy. Afraid, Jimmy ducked down, and the energy hit a large tree, which caused it to fall. Jimmy and Daisuke quickly took the opportunity while Jin was weak to beat on him. They both ran after, but Ryu and Takeru stopped them. 

"You want us, come on!" shouted Ryu. Then Ryu made a dash toward them angrily. 

"Ryu! Wait!" shouted Takeru Ryu came charging after them, but Daisuke and Jimmy were too much, and Ryu got beaten. 

"No!" shouted Takeru as he saw Ryu getting kicked. Then Takeru ran after them. 

"Leave him alone!" shouted Takeru Then he quickly knocked Jimmy out cold. Daisuke was the only one left. 

"Daisuke! You idiot! Haven't I told you to leave us alone?!" 

"Ha! Why don't you shut up you blonde freak! I'll do whatever I want! Like getting Hikari back from you!"

"Hikari? How can you take her back from me when she was never yours?"

"Hahahaha! So Hikari never told you that we use to date? I don't blame her. How could she tell a puny, weak, fragile, boy like you?" Anger filled in Takeru's blood. Then Takeru with anger dashed and jumped on a tree and jumped off. He kicked Daisuke in the face and Daisuke's nose and mouth started to bleed. 

"You freak! I'll get you for that!" shouted Daisuke as he and his members ran off in the distance. 

After they left, the raft set shore, and Jin calmed down. He quickly turned to Yoko, and ran toward her. She was still bleeding and crying. Her hair was drenched in blood. Jin came running to her side, and he held her in his arms. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. Michelle ran toward Ryu and hugged him. Justin and Kat were already holding each other. Then Hikari came off and walked toward Takeru She looked at him, but Takeru avoided looking at her. She hugged Takeru but he didn't hug back.

"Takeru..what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Takeru didn't respond. It ripped and shredded his inside that Daisuke use to go out with Hikari.

"..." Takeru said. Hikari gave a concerned look. 

"Takeru, what's wrong?" asked Hikari. Takeru still didn't give a reply but walked to the camp area. Everyone looked at each other, confused. 

"I think you better talk with him, Hikari," said Michelle.

"Yeah, Takeru seems depressed," said Justin. 

"Alright," she said nodding. She went to the camp area and didn't see Takeru Then she checked inside the tent. She saw Takeru, laying on his side, on the mattress, just staring at the wall.

"Takeru, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Takeru, please?"

".........sigh......" Hikari went up to him and sat next to hm. Then she went on Takeru

"Takeru, please tell me what's wrong," said Hikari.

"............" Takeru didn't answer again. It was as if he was hypnotized by something.

"Takeru Come one, what's wrong?" Then Takeru slowly sat up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me..." he said slowly and in a low voice. Hikari gave a confused look.

"Tell you what, Takeru?"

"About you and Daisuke..." Hikari gave him a surprised look.

"I'm sorry, Takeru I just didn't want to hurt your feelings..." she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah...that's what Daisuke said. Guess he was right thinking that you think I'm too weak and fragile, isn't that right?" he said coldly.

"Takeru..I........I..." 

"Don't bother apologizing! Just go away from me! Obviously, you don't trust me enough to tell me your secrets, do you? I had to hear it from Daisuke! Do you know how hard it was to listen to Daisuke, telling me this?? I guess not! I...I can't even look at you! It hurts so much just seeing your innocent face...it hurts so much..." Takeru started to cry but held it back. Then he ran out of the tent and into the deep forest.

"Takeru!!!" shouted Hikari. She started to follow him.

Meanwhile, the others went to the nurse with Jin to take care of Yoko. They went inside the nurse office and the nurse gave a startled scream.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened?!"

"She got hit by a rock," said Michelle.

"I see, well lets clear the blood first. Then we'll just wrap her head with band-aids and she'll stay here."

"I have to stay with her," said Jin.

"Alright, and who may you be?" asked the nurse.

"I'm her man," said Jin.

"Hahaha...alright then. You can stay with her then." 

"Thanks." Then Jin turned to the others. "You guys go have fun without me, ok? Yoko will be fine."

"No way! We're going to stay here with her too," said Justin.

"Yeah, that way, we can all keep each other company," said Kat.

"Is that alright with you, Mrs. Kickuchi?" asked Michelle.

"Of course it's alright, but lets move this girl to the resting area." Jin helped Yoko to the resting area and set her on one of the beds. Everyone sat down on the beds and talked about where Takeru and Hikari went.

Takeru was running deep in the forest and Hikari was trying her hardest to keep him in her sight. 

"Takeru! Please stop running!" shouted Hikari as she ran behind Takeru 

Stop?! For her? Why should I? Just because she lied and kept the truth from me??? I don't want to see her! I don't want to- Just then, Takeru heard Hikari scream. Takeru stopped. He turned around and saw that Hikari had tripped over a root of a tree. He saw that Hikari's leg was bleeding.

"Sigh," sighed Takeru He struggled, but decided to go help her. He turned around and walked to her. Hikari was holding her leg and was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here," said Takeru and he wiped the blood off her leg with his hat. Hikari gave a little wince from the pain. Takeru kissed her cut and then he helped her up. Hikari was stunned by Takeru's kindness to her.

"Come on, go on my back, I'll take you to the nurse," said Takeru trying not to look at her straight in the eye fearing that he'd fall for her again. Hikari nodded, and Takeru helped her on his back. Then he started walking toward the nurse. Along the way Hikari decided to try and talk to Takeru

"Takeru?" 

"Mmm."

"Thanks for helping me."

"Whatever." Hikari felt like this conversation was going no where.

"Umm...Takeru I'm real sorry for not telling you about me and Daisuke."

"It's ok," said Takeru with a bit of anger.

"Takeru, please forgive me."

"I said it's ok. What more do you want?!" he began to yell. Hikari gave a little shiver from the cold and from being scared.

Huh? What am I doing? Why am I so angry with her? It's not her fault. I've been such a jerk...I'm being like Daisuke...I hope Hikari forgives me thought Takeru

"Hikari..."

"Yeah, Takeru," she said in a scared tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For being such a jerk to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Hmm? Takeru, you shouldn't be apologizing. I should apologize to you."

"Hmm..." said Takeru smiling. "Tell you what, I won't be sorry anymore if you won't be sorry anymore." Hikari gave a smile.

"Ok," she said happily. Then She held Takeru tightly which Takeru gave a smile to.

They walked on being happy with each other, when they bumped into Daisuke's gang.

"Well, well, well," said Jimmy. "Look what we have here."

"What do you want, Daisuke?" asked Takeru angrily as he held Hikari on his back.

"You know what I want. So give her to me!"

"Over my dead body, Daisuke!"

"Guess that's what I'll have to do. Let's get him you guys!" They all started walking closer to Takeru and Hikari.

"Hikari. Run to the nurse and get your cut fixed," whispered Takeru

"What about you?" she whispered back, scared.

"I'll come as soon as I can. I promise."

"But Takeru.."

"Just do it. I don't want to see you get hurt, ok?"

"Alright," agreed Hikari. Then she limped off to the nurse's office. Takeru watched her run off in the distance, then he turned to Daisuke's group who was right in front of him.

"Takeru, I'll give you one more chance, give Hikari back to me, or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"And like I said before, over my dead body!"

"That's it, let's get him!" All the boys started to chase Takeru and Takeru ran like the wind. He just ran around in circle avoiding Daisuke's group. Then he had an idea. Takeru started running toward the lake.

I hope I only make it there in time thought Takeru as he huffed and puffed.

When Takeru caught sight of the lake, he got relieved, but not much. He saw that Daisuke's gang was close on his tracks.

"Hope this works!" Takeru jumped and grabbed a vine from a tree and swung all the way to the other side. Then he cut vine off and ran towards the nurse's office. Daisuke couldn't catch up, but his friends were smart and headed for the nurse's office as well. When Takeru reached about 3/4 of the way, he saw that Daisuke's gang was sexually abusing Hikari.

"Hikari!!!" shouted Takeru as he ran towards them. Tori was feeling Hikari's butt as Mike was stripping her gloves off. Jimmy was holding Hikari still, and Daisuke was kissing Hikari on the neck. Anger filled Takeru's body like crazy.

"Get away from her you creeps!" he shouted.

When Hikari heard this, she shouted, "Takeru!!! Help me!!!" Takeru ran with his might and knocked Tori and Mike flat on the ground, unconscious.

"What the?!" shouted Daisuke. Jimmy stopped holding Hikari and Daisuke held her instead. Jimmy started to fight Takeru He was good, and Takeru almost lost, but managed to beat Jimmy. Takeru was real weak, but was determined to save Hikari. When he saw her, Hikari's gloves, shirt, shoes, and socks were off. Takeru knocked Daisuke off of Hikari. Daisuke stood up. 

"Come on, T.S. Let's settle this once and for all!" Takeru was weak, but wasn't going to give up. He had all the hope in the world to help him. Daisuke charged at Takeru, but Takeru moved and Daisuke tripped on the ground. Daisuke got up and then started trying to punch Takeru, but Takeru barely dodged them all. Takeru then used all his strength, and punched Daisuke as hard as he could in the jaw. Daisuke fell on the ground, unconscious. Then Takeru collapsed on the ground, weak as a mouse. Hikari, who was also extremely weak, managed to put her shirt back on and crawled to Takeru

"Oh Takeru, are you alright?" she said softly.

"...I'm......fine...just weak......ri-...right......now............" With that Takeru fell asleep. Hikari, too weak to stay conscious, fell asleep with her head on Takeru's chest.

When Takeru woke up, he found himself in the rest area. 

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked himself. He slowly got up. Ryu, Jin, Justin, Kat, Michelle, and Yoko all walked to him.

"Hey! You're all right!" exclaimed Justin.

"We were so worried," said Kat.

"So what happened?" asked Ryu. Takeru let his eyes focus in.

"Hikari? Where's Hikari?" he asked panickly. 

"Whoa! Chill, she's right over there," said Ryu pointing to the left. Takeru glanced over and saw Hikari, looking much better.

"Hikari..." he said to himself. Takeru slowly got up. Everyone helped him up. Then Takeru slowly and wobbly walked over to Hikari's bed. She was fast asleep. She had some red marks on her arms, necks, legs, and other places from where Daisuke's gang raped her. Takeru sat on her bed. 

"Could you guys leave me alone with Hikari?" They all nodded and headed off out the nurse's office. Then Takeru faced Hikari's beautiful face.

"Hikari...I'm so sorry...I let you down..." he said about to cry. He placed his hand on Hikari's cheek. Then he held Hikari's hand. He just held it and closed his eyes, thinking of what happened. 

Ah! How could I let Hikari down? After I got all mad at her and even screamed at her, she forgave me. Then I let her down by not being there when she needed me the most. Why? Why do I always let people down right when they need me? Takeru thought to himself. Then he felt Hikari's fingers move and she gave a soft, little moan that almost couldn't be heard. Takeru opened his eyes and squeezed Hikari's hand. She squeezed back and she softly said, "Takeru? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Hikari. I'm here now. Nothing to worry about."

"I knew you'd stay with me...Takeru.." Takeru gave a smile. 

"Takeru?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, Hikari? What is it?"

"I...love...you......" Takeru hugged Hikari.

"I love you too, Hikari. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Daisuke and his gang."

"It's...ok......I knew you were........................trying to......help..." Takeru gave a nod, and he slowly lifted Hikari so she sat up. She was still weak, but managed to lie on Takeru's shoulder. Takeru held Hikari tightly against him and stroked her hair. 

"Hikari...what did Daisuke do to you?" asked Takeru as he noticed the marks on her shoulder.

"I don't want to say..."

"Hikari, please tell me. I told you that you can share your pain with me, and that we would face them together." 

"..................alright..."

**Flashback**

Hikari was running through the forest. She didn't know exactly where she was going, all she knew was to keep on running. After a long time, she started to see things familiar to her. She was close to the nurse's office. 

"Almost there, just a little further," she said to herself. Just then, she got tackled down by Jimmy.

"Ahh!!!" she shouted. Daisuke and the other boys appeared seconds later and they started to feel Hikari. Daisuke felt Hikari's body and soon started to kiss Hikari on the neck. Hikari tried to break free, but the power of 4 boys was too strong for even her. Tori started to take Hikari's gloves off. Mike was grabbing Hikari's butt. She was in pain, and wanted to be helped so badly. Then she heard Takeru "Takeru!!! Help me!!!" she shouted with all her left over strength. She saw Takeru fighting Daisuke's members. Daisuke started to take Hikari's shoes off. Then he removed her socks. After that, he said, "Now just relax, Hikari. I promise this'll feel good." Daisuke started stripping off Hikari's shirt. Hikari tried to keep it on, but was too weak to do anything. Daisuke was about to take her bra off, when Takeru tackled him down. Then after a long conversation, Takeru beat Daisuke, but then collapsed. Hikari struggled and put her shirt on. Then she crawled to Takeru and asked if he was alright. Then he collapsed and Hikari did the same thing.

**End Flashback**

"So that's...what happened..." she finished. Takeru gave a stare and was deep in thought.

"I see..." Hikari started to cry. Takeru held her tighter and he did his best to comfort her. He even rocked side to side, to soothe Hikari. After she stopped crying, she raised her head and kissed Takeru on the cheek. Takeru gave her that warm smile that she always loved. She fell for it so much this time, she collapsed on Takeru's shoulder. 

"Whoa! Hikari...are you alright?"

"I think so..." She slowly raised her head again. "Thanks Takeru"

"For what?"

"For always being there for me." What she said confused Takeru To his experience, he always let people down, but by what she said, he was always there for her.

"Uhh...uh...you're welcome, Hikari..." She smiled at him and she nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Takeru put his head on hers and he laid back and fell asleep with Hikari.

Through the window, Takeru and Hikari's friends were spying on them.

"Aww....how sweet," said Michelle. "Would you ever do that for me, Ryu?"

"Huh? Me? Of course I would, Michelle. You're everything to me!"

"Hehe, corny, but acceptable," she said, and she kissed Ryu on the lips.

"Jin and Yoko had their arms around each other and were enjoying watching Takeru and Hikari, and Justin and Kat were holding hands.

"Hmm...another day, another experience to get more intimate in relationships," said Jin to Yoko. She smiled and nodded.

Fin~

Finally done with part 2. Well, if your enjoyin dis, dats good. So review for this too and if I get enough, I'll post up the third part to this. Yup. So thanx for your time and till next time...maybe...(Twilight music)


	3. Chapter 3

Camp to Deepen a Bond 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted thing, aiight?

Author's note: Like my last 2 Camp stories? Well this'll sure to get your blood flowing again! Oh, i might not have part 4 for a while, k? sorry... Ok, so enough wit the reading, and start...reading? Ok, skip that last line and just read!

Takeru and Hikari were back at their campsite from the nurse's office. They went into their tent and see that everything's back in one piece. 

"Ahh...home sweet home," said Takeru as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Yeah, I'm so tired from all that walking," said Hikari as she stretched next to Takeru 

"Hmm...wonder what time it is," exclaimed Takeru as he went to check his alarm clock. 

"So what time is it, Takeru?" asked Hikari as she walked next to Takeru

"It's 5 minutes to 8. Well, we've got one hour left before we've got to go to bed. What should we do right now?" Both Takeru and Hikari thought.

"How about truth or dare?" asked Hikari smiling.

"Again? Well...since we don't have anything better to do, I guess so. But shouldn't we get the others?"

"Ok, lets go get them," exclaimed Hikari and with that, they headed off to find the others.

They walked through the woods and headed off to Jin and Yoko's house. When they got to the camp area, they saw them hanging around a campfire.

"Hey you guys," greeted Hikari.

"Hey Hikari," said Yoko. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if you guys wanted to play truth or dare with us," explained Hikari.

"Oh...sorry. We're going to take it easy for a while to let Yoko rest from what happened," said Jin.

"It's ok. Guess we'll talk to you guys tomorrow, huh?" asked Takeru

"Yeah, see ya," answered Jin. With that, Takeru and Hikari headed off for Justin and Kat's camp area. 

"Hey Takeru"

"Yeah Hikari?"

"I was just wondering, do you love me?" Takeru looked at her in a confused way.

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"Really, do you truly, deeply love me? Or is it because as you said, "I'm the cutest girl in the world."?" 

"Hikari, what do you think?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry. It's just that, I always dream about things that never hap...err...never mind..."

"Dreams? About what?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Are you sure, Hikari?"

"...yeah...I'm sure, thanks for asking, Takeru" Takeru put his arms around her because it was getting cold and, Hikari put her arms around him.

"Well just remember, now we can share our problems together, no matter what it is."

"Ok Takeru I don't know what came over me, I know that you love me, and that I love you. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Oh...do you want to go back and just go to sleep, because it's perfectly fine with me."

"Well..................it's ok, lets just go to Justin and Kat's camp area and play. I'm sure that's what you want." Takeru put his hands on Hikari's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"It's not about me, it's all about you. Tell you what, let's go back." Takeru picked Hikari off her feet and put her in his arms. 

"Takeru! ...... Are you sure?"

"Aren't I always?" Hikari gave a smile. Then Takeru and Hikari walked back to the camp area.

When they got back, Takeru brought Hikari into the tent and slowly set her on the air mattress.

"There," said Takeru with relief. 

"Thanks Takeru"

"No problem, so I'm going to brush my teeth, do you want to come with?"

"Sure thing. Let me just get my toothbrush...............there! Let's go, shall we?"

With that, Takeru and Hikari headed off for the lake. When they got there, they brushed their teeth, and washed their face. Then they went back to their camp area. 

"Ahh...I feel so much more refreshed. How about you, Hikari?"

"Definitely. So, we should change into our Pj's, right?"

"Yeah, so should I go outside first, or you?"

"Uhh...well......we don't have to leave. I mean, do you mind me seeing you in your underwear? I wouldn't really mind if you saw me in mine..." Hikari blushed.

Takeru smiled at her.

"Ok I guess. So...should we?"

"Oh yeah...umm...I'll just get my pajama's...and you could get yours," said Hikari nervously.

"Alright." Takeru and Hikari both go to their bags and take out their pajamas. Then Takeru first takes his shirt off. Hikari stares at him the whole time. 

He's so cute!!! I just want to hold on to him till I die!!!

Then Takeru took his pants off and put his pajama's on. When he finished, he threw his clothes on his bag.

"All done. Hikari? Hikari?" Takeru looked at Hikari funny as she continued to stare at his body.

"Hello? Hikari?"

"Hmm? Yes...Takeru?" she asked dreamily.

"I think you're mind wondered off again, Hikari." Hikari came back to her senses.

"Huh?! Oh! Sorry Takeru Guess my mind wondered off again."

"That's what I just said."

"Oh...sorry." Hikari gave a smile and rubbed the back of her head in a sort of embarrassment. 

"Hehe, alright. So, you going to change or sleep in those clothes?"

"Oh right." Hikari quickly took her shirt off and then her pants. Takeru blushed in a real deep red looking at Hikari in her lingerie. Hikari took notice and giggled. Then she walked to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Takeru, am I making you embarrassed?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Uhh........................" he replied. Hikari gave another giggle.

"It's ok, Takeru" Takeru slowly relaxed and the red on his face slowly began to fade away.

"Phew...alright." Takeru moved his arms around Hikari's waist. Her skin felt like soft silk rubbing against his fingers. Hikari slowly lifted her head and Takeru lowered his face. Then they started to kiss each other. They rubbed their lips against each other's and moved their hands up and down each other's back. They slowly moved to the air mattress and lay down on it. Takeru was on Hikari and kissing her deeply as she kissed him back. 

"Oh Takeru.." she gasped out as she kissed him. Takeru then moved his lips to her neck. He started to kiss her on the neck as she rubbed his back. Then Takeru slowly moved down to her chest, but not her breasts. 

"Oh Takeru.............................Takeru, stop." Hikari pulled Takeru away.

"What's wrong, Hikari?"

"Don't you think we're too young?"

Darn. I was so close to score with Hikari. Hmm...I guess she's right though. We are too young and if Tai found out or Hikari's parents, they'd kill me

"You're right, Hikari. I guess we should stop." 

"Thanks Takeru Can you hand me my pajama's because you're kind of on me."

"Oops, sorry. Ok, hold on." Takeru got up and got Hikari's pajamas and handed it to her. She put it on and then she took her bra off while having her pajama on. Then she folded her clothes and put it back in her bag. She went on her air mattress and asked Takeru if he wanted to sleep with her.

"Sure Hikari." Then he moved his air mattress to connect it with hers. Then he went and turned the lamp off and went to their bed. Hikari was already laying on it and Takeru lay down next to her. He pulled the blanket on both of them and they cuddled together.

"Comfy?" asked Takeru

"Very comfy."

"Alright. Good night Hikari, love you."

"Good night Takeru Sweet dreams. Love you too sweetie." Then they both gave a sigh and slept, holding each other.

During the middle of the night, Takeru woke up because Hikari was talking in her sleep and turning and tossing.

"Huh?" wondered Takeru He looked at Hikari and she was sweating. She was screaming not to let go. Takeru was getting worried and he shook her awake. She opened her eyes suddenly and the first thing she saw was her hope. 

She quickly hugged Takeru close to her.

"Takeru!!!" she said. She started to cry. 

"It's ok, Hikari. I'm here for you." Takeru slowly soothed her by stroking her hair and holding her against himself. 

"Takeru..I was so worried..." she said still crying a little.

"It's ok, Hikari. It's ok. Nothing will happen. I'll be here to protect you from anything or anybody. I promise." Hikari continued to hold Takeru tightly and slowly began to stop crying.

"Takeru?" she asked softly and scared.

"Yes, Hikari?"

"I'm scared, could you hold me as close to you as possible?"

"Sure, Hikari. Anything for you." Takeru brought Hikari close to him, and they put their foreheads on each other. 

"I love you so much," said Hikari, softly.

"I love you too, Hikari. But for now, just relax and sleep." Soon enough, Hikari fell asleep and then Takeru fell asleep too.

**Next day**

Takeru woke up the next morning and found that Hikari was sleeping peacefully.

Good...she's sleeping well. I was worried yesterday that she wouldn't be all right. Anyway, I'm glad she's resting well. She'll need it for the game today

Takeru smiled and stroked her cheek softly. Takeru moved his head closer and kissed Hikari on the forehead.

"You're so beautiful, Hikari. You're more precious then anything that ever existed. You're my light, and it's you that give me my hope. It was always you that brought it. Without you, I'd probably fade in the darkness and I wouldn't know what to do. I love you so much and I hope that you love me just as much." Since Hikari was asleep, Takeru could express his feelings for her better. Takeru spent a couple more minutes stroking Hikari's hair and then Hikari slowly woke up.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Have a nice siesta?" asked Takeru

"Yeah...thanks for being with me, Takeru"

"Anything for you, Hikari."

"Oh, and Takeru?"

"Yeah, Hikari?"

"Thank you for that little poem you told me. You're my light and hope too."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I'm not all too sure, but thank you anyway. It was real beautiful, Takeru"

"Sure, anytime." They kissed each other on the lips and then got up and stretched. 

"Let's go brush our teeth first," said Hikari.

"K." They went down to the lake and brushed their teeth. Then they washed their face and refreshed up. Then they went back to their tent. 

"Uhh...Takeru, can you turn around while I change?" 

"I thought you said we could see each other," replied Takeru

"Yeah...but I don't have my bra on."

"Oh...ok then." Takeru turned around and waited as Hikari took her pajama's off and put her clothes on. When she finished, she told Takeru and then he got dressed up. He took his pants off then his shirt. Hikari was next to him, just staring at his body. Then Takeru put his pants on followed by his shirt. Then he grabbed his hat was ready.

"All set, Hikari."

"Oh! K!" she said enthusiastically. They got out of the tent and Takeru sat down on a fold up chair he brought.

"I wanted to sit," said Hikari.

"Oh, did you really? Sorry. You can use mine, Hikari."

"No, it's all right, Takeru" Hikari walked in front of Takeru and sat on his lap.

"Hehe, this'll do fine."

"Alright Hikari," said Takeru laughing. 

"I wonder what we do today," said Hikari.

"Well we have our baseball game today."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Hikari.

"Ouch! Could you talk a little quieter?"

"Sorry, Takeru" Just then, they saw Jin and Yoko come out from the woods.

"Sup," said Jin.

"Hey you guys," said Takeru 

"What're you doing here?" asked Hikari.

"Well, we came to visit since we couldn't yesterday," answered Jin.

"Oh, cool. So Yoko, how's your head?" asked Takeru

"It's fine. Just have a scar now."

"I can't believe Daisuke is like this now," said Hikari.

"Yeah, he used to be all right," said Takeru

"You guys used to be friends?" asked Yoko.

"Yeah, we were all real close when we went to the digit-" Hikari was cut off by Takeru who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hehe, what she meant was that we used to chat to each other, online, isn't that right, Hikari?" said Takeru

"Yeah, silly me. Saying digital, what was I thinking?"

"Uhh...ok...anyway, we'll just be going now. We're going to visit Ryu and Jin, so talk to you guys later?" said Yoko giving them an awkward look.

"Yeah, well see ya," said Takeru They were relieved when Jin and Yoko were gone from their site.

"Phew, Hikari, you almost blew off our cover."

"Yeah, sorry Takeru I'm not feeling all that well lately."

"Oh...Hey! I know how to cure you."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Like this!" Takeru started to tickle Hikari.

"Hahahahahah...Takeru! Please! Hahahahahahahhhahah! Stop! Hahahaha!"

"Haha, not till you say digimon."

"Hahahahah! Digh! Hahahahahaahhhahha! Digimon!!! Hahahahah!"

"Ok." Takeru stopped tickling Hikari. He let her catch her breath. "Feel better?"

Hikari gave him a stern look, but faded into a smile and she hugged him.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks Takeru" They looked at each other and Hikari put set her head on Takeru's shoulder. They closed their eyes a little and they held each other's hands.

"Takeru?"

"Yeah Hikari?"

"Do you think...do you think that our bond could ever break apart?"

"Don't worry Hikari. I'll never let that happen because I love you too much to ever leave you or let you leave."

Actually, I'm not all that sure. I hope that it'll never fade. I mean she does mean the world to me and I think that I mean the world to her too. Well...yeah, who am I kidding. Of course I'll never let her go, she's too perfect. Nice, caring, hot, sweet, loving, sexy, beautiful, comfortable to be with, hot, oh wait, I already said that...oh well

"Takeru?" Takeru hit back to reality.

"Huh?" Hikari lifted her face and started to kiss him on the lips. Takeru, mildly surprised soon started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms hung around his neck. They continued to kiss as Takeru slowly slid his hands toward Hikari's butt. Hikari, alerted quickly opened her eyes, but she slowly closed it again as she felt pleasure out of the experience. Hikari moved her hands toward Takeru's chest as Takeru moved his hands to her legs. Takeru then slowly began to slide his hands up Hikari's pants, but then, the horn rang. They both broke off the kiss.

"Well," said Takeru as he straightened his clothes.

"Let's eat," said Hikari as she removed the wrinkles from her clothes. They put their hands around each other and headed off to the mess hall for breakfast.

After they ate breakfast, they had 3 hours of free time before the games would start. So Takeru and Hikari hung with their friends, Ryu, Michelle, Yoko, Jin, Kat, Justin, Cody, Yolei (Who explained to Takeru and Hikari that she was upset that she forgot to bring some things) and Ken. They all walked around the walking trail and talked about stuff like, sports, clothes, and other things, but mostly about relationships.

"Yeah, Kat and me are coming along very smooth," said Justin putting his arm around her. Kat put her hands on his hand.

"That's great!" said Takeru enthusiastically.

"Yeah, congratulations," said Hikari. Takeru and Hikari held their hands tightly.

"Mmm...hmm..., Michelle and me are doing real good too," said Ryu.

"That's right," said Michelle holding onto Ryu's arm.

"Well, I guess all of our relationships are doing well," said Takeru

"That's right, and I think that we shouldn't really talk about this in front of Cody," said Ken. He looked at him and smiled. Cody smiled back.

"It's all right. I like hearing about this stuff. If I ever get a girl friend, I know what to do and how to do it," encouraged Cody.

"That's good," said Yolei to Cody.

"So...out of a 1-10 relationship, what would everyone say they have?" asked Ryu.

"Hmm..." everyone thought. All the boys talked to their girl friends and figured out what it was.

"Ok, everyone done?" asked Ryu. Everyone nodded. "Ok, we'll go first, Michelle and me decided that our relationships an 8."

"Cool, we'll go next. Ours is an 8 too," said Justin.

"Ok, guess we'll go next, Yoko and me said that we are a 9."

"Me and Ken think our relationships an 8 like Michelle and Kat's." They all looked at Takeru and Hikari. 

"So, you guys decide yet?" asked Yoko.

"Let me guess, 10?" asked Ryu.

"Probably," agreed Jin. Takeru and Hikari looked at each other.

"Well...actually, we give our relationship a 7." Everyone gave a startled look.

"You hurt yourself a little too much or something, Takeru? By the way you two act, I think that you guys would be like a 20 if you could go over 10," said Kat. 

"Well, it's just that I don't think that we've spent enough time together and reached our full potential in love. Right Hikari?" She nodded. Everyone just gave a blank stare.

"Ok, I saw your mouth move, but all I heard was blah blah blah," said Justin.

"Never mind," said Takeru who was hugging Hikari and she was hugging him. They gave a little kiss and Hikari faced the group.

"Basically, we just need more time to get closer."

"Ohhhhhhhh," said everyone smacking their palm to their forehead.

"Well, we should all go back and get ready for the game. Good luck everyone," said Michelle. With that, Michelle and Ryu headed off.

"Yeah, see ya later everybody," said Kat and they left.

"Later," said Jin and he and Yoko left.

"Well, guess we'll be off now, see ya later," said Ken and him and Yolei headed off.

"Well, I guess I should go off too," said Cody and he left.

"I think they're right. Let's get ready," said Hikari to Takeru

"Alright, let's go." They walked off back to their camp area. When they got there, they heard noise coming from inside of their tent.

"What the?" said Takeru quietly to Hikari. They went a little closer and they heard someone rummaging through their stuff. "Hikari, stay here, I'll go check what's going on," said Takeru

"Alright, be careful, Takeru"

"I will, Hikari." Takeru slowly let go of Hikari's hand and walked slowly to the tent door. He quietly unzipped it and peeked inside. He could see someone going through Hikari's bag.

"The thief," whispered Takeru to himself. He could see the boy having spiked hair.

Daisuke!!! he thought to himself. Takeru slowly unzipped the rest of the tent slowly and tip toed quietly behind the thief. Then he knocked out the guy with his fists. Takeru immediately turned the guy around.

"What? This isn't Daisuke!" he said to himself. (Thought it was Daisuke, didn't you?) The guy had the exact same features as Daisuke except the fact that he didn't have goggles, his hair was blond in the front, and that his hair didn't spike out everywhere, just up. He also didn't have the long sideburns that Daisuke had. Hikari had slowly poked her head in and saw that Takeru had knocked out the person. 

"Let me guess, Daisuke?" she asked.

"Uh uh," said Takeru

"What? It isn't?" Takeru shook his head. Then he showed Hikari who it was.

"You've got any idea who it is?" asked Takeru Hikari shook her head. 

"But I think that we should inform Mr. Fugiyama about this."

"Good idea. Here, let's go right now," said Takeru as he dragged the boy along with him. 

They were walking along the path when the boy slowly woke up. He grabbed a hold of Takeru's wrist and twisted it. Takeru, in pain let go of the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Hikari. They boy didn't answer but kept a cold stare at Takeru

His eyes are blue, like mine thought Takeru to himself.

"Answer her, who are you?" demanded Takeru

"You want my answer?" he said coldly. 

"He sounds like a mix of Ken and Daisuke," said Takeru to himself. "That's pretty disturbing..."

"Here's my answer," he said coldly and he ran up and punched Takeru in the face. It happened so fast that Takeru was on the ground before he could react.

"Who is this guy?" Takeru asked himself. "I don't want to fight you, just give me your name." They boy ignored him and kicked him 5 feet across the ground.

"Takeru!!!" shouted Hikari as she ran up to him. "Takeru, are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

"Eugh......" groaned Takeru closing his eyes tightly to lessen the pain.

"Takeru, you'll be all right." Meanwhile, the boy just stared at Hikari.

She cares for him? I won't allow this he thought to himself. The boy walked up to Hikari. Then he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away from Takeru She quickly grabbed a hold of Takeru's hand.

"Takeru!!!" she shouted as she was being pulled.

"Hikari..." he said softly. Takeru held her as tight as he could.

"Please don't let go!" she shouted. 

It's happening, just like the nightmare! she thought to herself.

"Takeru, please don't let go!!!" she shouted again, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"I won't! I'll never let go!" he shouted gaining back his strength. Takeru was holding Hikari as her body was being pulled. The boy continued to pull giving no sign of weariness. Just then, a branch came shooting from the trees and the boy dodged it. He ended up letting go and Hikari was pulled onto Takeru

"Oof!" shouted both Takeru and Hikari.

"You alright, Hikari?"

"My body hurts," she said holding her sides. Takeru wrapped his arms around her comforting her. Jin and Ryu came out from the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jin giving a cold stare at the boy who also gave a cold stare. They boy didn't answer but took the branch and threw it back at Ryu who was able to dodge it. Then the boy quickly charged at the two and began fighting them. (More DBZ action!!! Still hyper!!!)

"What the?!?!" shouted Ryu. The boy fought like an expert and was giving Ryu and Jin a hard time. 

"I have to help them," said Takeru

"No. Stay here," said Hikari, holding Takeru She nuzzled her head to his. He nuzzled back. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek. 

"Hikari, don't worry, please. I have to help or they won't make it." She slowly gave a sad nod and Takeru kissed her on the forehead. Then he got up and ran off to help them.

Takeru, please be alright she thought. Takeru ran and rammed into the boy. He pinned him down. Jin and Ryu gave heavy pants and helped Takeru pin the boy down.

"Now answer me, who are you?" asked Takeru

"RRrrrr......who am I? You want to know? Alright. I'll tell you but it won't do much good to idiots like you."

"Try me."

"Jay, that's my name."

"Huh? Jay?" said Takeru to himself. "Who?"

"Ha, told you it wouldn't help." Jay then pushed Takeru off of him and got to his feet. He dusted himself and fixed his clothes up. Meanwhile, Ryu and Jin just gave a hard stare at him. Takeru, who wasn't giving a cold stare, gave more of a stare of confusion, but didn't let his guard down.

"Now tell me this, what were you doing looking through Hikari's stuff?" Takeru asked.

"What do you think? I like her, and I wanted her stuff," smirked Jay giving a wink at Hikari. Takeru caught the wink and went all upset. He turned around to Hikari who also didn't like Jay winking at her. Takeru loosened up a little from knowing that Hikari didn't enjoy it and stared back a Jay.

"So who are you? I've never seen you at school before," said Ryu.

"Doesn't surprise me, I never show my face around. Now I'm going to take Hikari, so move!" With that he started to walk toward Hikari.

"Never!" shouted Takeru Jin and Ryu got in front of Jay.

"Damn. You guys don't learn, do you?" insulted Jay. He grabbed a hold of Ryu and threw him to a tree. Ryu became unconscious. Jin gave a horrific stare at Ryu. Then the made a fist and got into fighting stance.

"Jin...I studied your skill for a long time, but I know what you'll do. It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"So you think you're all that, huh? Well lets see how tough you are then pretty boy." Jay stood still like Jin. The wind blew and both of their bangs blew with it. Then suddenly, Jay shifted his foot and went flying toward Jin. Jin, unprepared, barely managed to block the punch made from Jay. Jin started to give constant punches, which Jay blocked easily. Jin then pushed Jay off. Then he started to change up.

"Psh...don't even try," remarked Jay and with that, he charged up and kicked Jin in the face, who fell unconscious. Takeru looked at Jin and Ryu, who were beaten by Jay. Then Takeru looked at Jay.

"So, you going to give Hikari over or what?" asked Jay impatiently. 

"Not for the world! She's worth too much to be taken by a creep like you!"

"You're all talk, Takeru I know the true you. Every huge thing to the littlest bit. I've studied you in school and how you act. You try so hard making friends that you never let you anger out. So move out of the way or I'll have to make Hikari see how big of a wuss you are."

He thinks he knows everything? Ha. Too bad he doesn't know about the digital world, or else he'd reconsider

"I'll never give up Hikari. She means more to me then anything in the world."

"So be it. Get ready!" Jay clenched his fists and charged after Takeru 

"Bring it on," Takeru said softly. He clenched his fist and whammed it into Jay's face. Jay fell back in pain. 

"Ahh...what the? So you're better then I thought. But don't worry, because I know you cant't be with her everywhere she goes. So I'll come for her when you least suspect it." Jay got up to his feet, then walked off in the distance.

"Takeru?" Takeru heard from behind. 

"Huh?" Takeru looked up and turned around. Hikari was sitting on the ground. Takeru walked to her.

"I'm scared. What if he does come back and you aren't there to help me?"

"Don't worry. I won't ever leave your side. Never." Hikari hugged Takeru and he hugged her back. 

"It's all right, Hikari. I'm here for you." They held each other and stayed like that till they heard the horn ring. 

"Hikari, it's time for the game."

"I know, but I don't want to go," said Hikari nuzzling Takeru in the neck. Takeru gave a her a nice, long hug and kissed her on the head. 

"But we have to, come on, you can go on my back. Hehe." Hikari gave him a little smile and climbed on his back. Then Takeru went to Jin and Ryu who were just waking up. After Takeru explained what happened, they went off to the game.

**At the game**

Takeru's team was winning 7 - 3. It was the last inning and it was team 1's turn in batting. 

"Ok team, we're doing good so far but don't get too relaxed. They could come back any minute so as long as you do your best, we'll win. Ok?" Everyone gave a cheer. Then they put their hand in the middle. It was first the coach, followed by Hikari. Then Takeru put his hand on hers and gave it a little rub. Hikari looked up at Takeru who was smiling at her. She smiled back. Then all the others went by and then they headed off to the field. Takeru was in the outfield along with Hikari, Jin, Yoko, and another boy. Team 1 had 2 outs. It was a boys turn to bat. Ryu gave a pitch and the boy whacked it to the field. Nobody caught the ball on fly and the boy made it to 2nd base. Then it was another boys turn. He too slammed the ball and made it to 1st while the other boy made it to third. 

"Damn, they're catching up! We gotta do something," said Ryu to himself. He pitched another ball to a girl who made a homerun. Now the score was 6 - 7. 

"Shoot! We're only winning by one!!! We have to get this guy out or we won't win the game!!! Ryu pitched the ball and gave the guy 2 strikes. Now it was down to the last strike. Ryu gave the batter a cold stare and he gave Ryu a cold stare. He then gripped the bat hard and then smacked the ball far. 

"Oh man! It's going to be a homerun!" shouted Justin. 

"No!" shouted Hikari. She and Takeru started running together toward the ball when they got to the fence, Takeru boosted Hikari up and she jumped and caught the ball. Everyone gave a cheer of excitement. They all ran to Hikari and Takeru and lifted them high in the air. 

"GO Hikari AND Takeru!!!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone. After everyone was done going crazy, they all shook hands with the other team and then went to the mess hall with every other team and had a little break. They had snacks and could talk to each other about how the other games went. Takeru was talking to a couple of his other friends when he noticed Hikari outside.

"Hey you guys, I gotta go, alright?"

"Alright man, talk to you later, dude."

"Aiight, see ya." Takeru made his way through the crowd and finally reached the door. He slowly opened the door and went outside and saw Hikari, who was staring at the stars. Takeru quietly walked up to her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked Takeru Hikari, startled, quickly looked back.

"Takeru, hi. Yeah, they are real pretty." Takeru put his arms around Hikari.

"Yeah...almost as beautiful as you," said Takeru Hikari looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They both slowly moved their faces closer to each other and finally, they kissed each other on the lips. They gently rubbed their lips together as their tongues met. They began to kiss deeper and deeper. Takeru held Hikari tightly as she held Takeru tightly too. They moved their head from side to side getting all area of the mouth. Finally, after a minute, they slowly backed their heads and opened their eyes. They smiled at each other and then continued to look at the star again.

"I love you Hikari."

"I love you Takeru"

"I didn't think that I could ever love someone, as much as I love you," said Takeru, with passion.

"Oh Takeru I think of you as the one and only person in my life that I would ever want and need." They then held each other extra tightly, and gazed at the beautiful glimmering stars that hovered above them.

~Fin

Yeah!!! Done wit the third!!! Man, these fics are hard to write cuz they're so long and it's hard thinking of ideas, ya kno? Anywayz, all I ask is for more reviews!!! I luv getting em so keep writing. Anywayz, if I get enough reviews, I'll write the 4th. Anywayz, till then, chill.


End file.
